


Ловись ложка большая и маленькая

by fandom_Kumys_2018, Khajiitka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kumys_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khajiitka/pseuds/Khajiitka
Summary: Юра иногда думал, что лучше уж спать на битом стекле или раскалённых углях, чем вот так.Автор - khajiitka (ficbook.net/authors/2279345)





	Ловись ложка большая и маленькая

За столько лет дружеских визитов, диванных вечеров и совместных ночёвок Юра уже привык по ночам сворачиваться калачиком и ждать. Привык, что Отабек обхватывал его за талию крепкими руками и грел ему спину. Привык спать в футболках, но ощущать исходящий от вечно голой груди Отабека почти неестественный жар. Но чем больше времени они проводили вместе, тем более неловкими становились эти моменты. Юра, как и раньше, ложился набок и подгибал колени — не потому, что так привык, а потому что никак иначе уже не умещался на раскладном диване. Отабек, как всегда, прижимался к нему весь, крепко обнимал со спины и согревал.

И почти всегда Юре было неудобно.

С момента своего первого взрослого Гран-при он сильно вытянулся, окреп, хотя и остался «жилистой жердью», как частенько выражался Яков Карлович. Юра с потрясающим самодовольством смотрел на этот мир сверху вниз, и его всё устраивало. До тех пор, пока не наступал вечер и не нужно было идти в постель. Спать в позе зародыша Юре осточертело уже через пару месяцев пробуждения с хрустом в теле. Тогда они с Отабеком, недолго думая, пошли и купили новый диван.

Но ничего не изменилось: каждую ночь Юра продолжал по привычке подгибать колени, а Отабек продолжал обнимать его со спины, больно упирался подбородком ему в позвоночник, горячо дышал в плечо, подпирал согнутыми ногами его бёдра. И поперёк живота ещё так обхватывал, подсовывая пальцы под рёбра, что хотелось их по одному отпилить. А его рука, раньше идеально умещавшаяся под шеей, теперь жёстким бугром подпирала Юре подмышку. Но сказать всё это вслух сначала не приходило в голову, потом не позволяла гордость, а ещё позже было попросту глупо: ну с чего бы? До сих пор же всё нормально было.

— Что не так? — в сотый раз спрашивал Отабек.

— Да норм всё, спи, — в тысячный раз отбрехивался Юра и снова укладывался на уже порядком отлёжанный бок.

Однажды Юре приснился кошмар. Совершенно дурацкий сон, в котором черти с лицами Виктора и почему-то Лилии укладывали его на огромную решётку для барбекю, подвешивали над адским огнём и тыкали в бока раскалёнными шампурами. Юра проснулся насквозь мокрый, понимая, что всему виной не только скрюченная поза, но и горячее тело Отабека, которое в фоновом режиме излучало, кажется, больше тепла, чем майское солнце в средней полосе.

Он сходил умылся, с силой потёр лицо, вернулся и увидел, что из темноты на него, поблёскивая, смотрят два совсем не кошачьих глаза.

— Чего не спишь? — буркнул Юра, залезая обратно под одеяло.

— А ты, я смотрю, без задних ног, — почти так же хмуро ответил Отабек.

— Да не спится.

— Подушка душная, одеяло кусачее?

Юра бы даже оценил шпильку, если бы остатки кошмара и затекшее тело не давили бы сейчас на мозг и нервы.

— Нет, просто... неудобно, — он заёрзал по простыне. Подумал, что прозвучало это так же идиотски, как и думалось про себя.

— А чего молчал тогда? Ложись, как удобно.

Юра покосился. Отабек наступил локтем на подушку и глянул тихо, спокойно. Совсем не как на идиота, а вроде даже... понимающе?

— В чём проблема-то?

— Нет проблем! — тут же отозвался Юра и с наслаждением перекатился на другой бок, подмяв под себя охнувшего Отабека.

Как мало, оказывается, нужно было для счастья: всего-то самому подсунуть руку под чужую подушку, другой рукой обнять за пояс, ткнуться коленом под ягодицу, пристроить подбородок на плече перед собой. И почувствовать, как Отабек сам подгибает колени, чтобы было удобнее, чуть откидывается плечом назад и кладёт свою вечно горячую руку ему на бедро.

— Так удобно?

— Каё-ёф! — выдохнул ему на ухо Юра и, не удержавшись, проехался пальцами с подтянутого живота, по накачанному прессу, ниже. Туда, где всегда было горячее, чем обычно.

По телу растеклась густая и тягучая нега, умиротворением накрыло надёжнее, чем одеялом, а в груди свернулось в клубок какое-то томное предчувствие, собиравшееся по каплям и вместе с кровью стекавшее к паху.

— Всё ещё не спится, м? — совсем не сонным тоном сказал Отабек и завёл руку себе за спину, втиснулся между ними, соскользнув ладонью с бедра Юре между ног.

— Вывихнешь, — полушутя предупредил Юра и оттянул резинку чужого белья, едва касаясь ногтями головки дрогнувшего члена.

Отабек в ответ молча сжал Юрин пах прямо так, поверх трусов, и выгнулся в пояснице, придавив собой свою же руку. Юра в отместку тоже обхватил его ствол, надавил и тихонько потянул вверх. Сонливость и ленивую расслабленность тут же как рукой сняло: на члене под пальцами наливались и вспухали крупные вены, а собственный — быстро тяжелел и уже не умещался в прижатой горсти Отабека.

Юра шумно выдохнул и, стиснув кулак, медленно двинул им вверх-вниз. Отабек с присвистом вдохнул и повторил движение, скользя ладонью по ткани. В дыхание обоих колючими иголками начал пробиваться хрип. Юра пытался облизывать губы, но они моментально высыхали. В такой позе о поцелуях не могло быть и речи, поэтому он просто прижался губами к смуглому жаркому плечу. Отабек почему-то отозвался очень чутко: прогнулся ещё сильнее, откинул голову назад, дёрнулся бёдрами и вцепился в Юрин член широкой крепкой ладонью.

Да, у Отабека сильные руки. Зато у Юры они теперь длинные. Да он почти Юрий Долгорукий! Ловко перехватив инициативу, он пробрался рукой из-под подушки под талию Отабека, спустил с них обоих бельё и обхватил его ствол, продолжая двигать кулаком. Свободной же рукой Юра забрался между напрягшихся ягодиц и пристроился к входу, поглаживая и надавливая.

Отабек опять засвистел на вдохе. Ёжик, блин, резиновый с дырочкой в правом боку. В голову лезла какая-то дичь, перед глазами начинало сверкать и попыхивать, очень хотелось рявкнуть на Отабека, чтобы перестал уже зажиматься и стонал, как все нормальные люди. Но собственный стон вдруг заглох, не добравшись до горла, когда Отабек не смог определиться с движением между двух Юриных ладоней и в итоге сломал ритм своей.

Синхронизировать все три руки одновременно оказалось не так-то просто, но Юра очень старался контролировать свои две так, чтобы проникающая совпадала с движением ладони Отабека, а вторая бы дополняла и не смешивала два ритма в один. И, кажется, ему это даже удалось, потому что совсем скоро Отабека затрясло, заколотило в его руках, и, единственный раз протяжно простонав, он кончил себе на живот и грудь.

Юре оставалось только догонять, самому толкаться в сильный кулак, в оргазме сжавший его почти до боли, и через минуту у Отабека оказалась забрызгана ещё и спина. Разомлевший, но от этого не потерявший способность воспринимать и оценивать, он обернулся и состроил такую хмурую моську, что Юре стало почти неловко:

— Ну, я старался, бро! Ты вроде доволен был... Эй!

Отабек откинулся спиной на Юру и с тихим хлюпом впечатался ему в грудь его же художествами.

— Вот теперь доволен, — кивнул он. Юра не видел его лица, но в голосе и правда можно было расслышать насмешку, блаженство и — при желании — даже благодарность.

— Мыться и спать?

— Вот ещё, — всё тем же сложным тоном протянул Отабек. — Ты мне спугнул сон, всё.

Брови сами поползли по лбу куда-то в небеса. Вот так, значит? Ладно, без проблем. Они же спортсмены, они выносливые. А удобную позу для себя Юра уже нашёл и полезные длинные руки тоже опробовал. Осталось только Отабека научить стонать как следует, и тогда удобно будет всем.


End file.
